Season 19
Season 19 'is the nineteenth season of ABC's ''Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on December 7, 2017. It premiered in fall 2033. Plot points * With Matthias Kohler as showrunner, the series will take a new direction. * Rebecca Mader's Zelena/Kelly will recruit new heroes to form a new team, what with most of her teammates no longer appearing regularly. * The fate of Ben French/Hugo will be revealed. * Explanations as to the absences of Emma, Snow, Charming, and Regina. * A new Cinderella story, but with multiple twists. * There will be a "fairy-tale focus" which hasn't been seen "in a while", but the show will also gravitate towards "new waters". * Some main stories this year include Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, and an as-of-yet undecided third story. * Alice Carroll and Drizella '''may return. * There will be a new curse, but the location will still be London, and returning characters will be keeping their Fifth Curse identities. * Episode 19x05 is the 400th episode of the series as a whole. * The possibility of a new love for James French/Dean with a male character, being the new prominent gay couple, and whether or not he will move on from Luke Moon/Sam. * Season 19 débuts a new Time Lord/companion format, just as in Doctor Who. * A recurring theme of "superheroes and supervillains". * Mother Gothel, Gretel, and Lady Tremaine could be "primary antagonists" in at least the first half. * Drizella's affiliation. * More Doctor Who and Hetalia. * Ginny Porter will return in a recurring capacity in a new role. * It's entirely possible that more characters from Villains Unite! will be returning to the series. ** Briar Rose and Wendy Darling are already confirmed to reappear. * Whether Gretel can or will be redeemed. New Characters * Cinderella/Marisol * Lady Tremaine/Victoire Belfrey * Drizella/Ivy BelfreyLady Tremaine, Drizella, and Alice will all make appearances in 'HU' season 19 * Alice/Francine * Gretel's cursed counterpartIt's official – Sofia Gardera is returning to 'HU' season 19 as a regular! * Ginny Porter's new characterGinny Porter to guest star in 'multiple episodes' of 'HU' season 18 in new role * Briar Rose's cursed counterpartHere's the latest 'HU' season 19 scoop! * Regina's cursed counterpart Cast StarringStarring cast members returning in 'HU' season 19 * Liam Smith as James French/Dean * Matt Smith as [[Eleventh Doctor|'Eleventh Doctor']] * Rebecca Mader as Zelena/[[Kelly|'Kelly']] * Sofia Gardera as Rapunzel/[[Gretel|'Gretel']]/'Gretel's cursed counterpart' * Luke Schmidt as Prince Friedrich/Henry Williams Guest Starring Recurring * Emma Booth as Mother Gothel/Eloise Gardener@emmalovesluna: Just signed my contract for Season 19! #gothel * Shelby Ross as [[Briar Rose|'Briar Rose']]/'Briar Rose's cursed counterpart'After 14 years, Shelby Ross returns to 'Heroes Unite' as Briar Rose for a 'multiple-episode arc'. * Ginny Porter as Unknown * Alice Roberts as Wendy Darling@allyroberts: Fly with me back to Neverland! @HUABC #WendyReturns * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/[[Regina Mills|'Regina Mills']]/'Regina's cursed counterpart' Guest * Alfred F. Jones as Ben French/HugoAlfred Jones to wrap up Ben's story in 'HU' season 19 New Cast Starring * Patricia Santos as Cinderella/'Marisol' * Sophie Ecosaise as Lady Tremaine/'Victoire Belfrey' * Unknown as TBA Guest Starring Recurring * Adelaide Kane as Drizella/'Ivy Belfrey' * Nicole Martins as Alice/'Francine' Lineup Changes * Alfred F. Jones (Ben French/Hugo) and Anna Fox (Evil Queen/Regina Mills) are once again billed as "guest starring". * Josh Dallas (Prince Charming/Nick), Jennifer Morrison (Emma Booth), and Ginnifer Goodwin (Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard) are no longer billed as "starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite